


If Only I Could Fall In Love With You

by SummerKisses



Category: CROSS GENE, K-pop
Genre: I'm warning you this is a one sided love story, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 13:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerKisses/pseuds/SummerKisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course Shin loved him, who wouldn't when Takuya was always so sweet and funny, and always putting anyone's needs before his. So of course he loved Takuya, he just wasn't in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only I Could Fall In Love With You

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write this because I just got into Cross Gene but I can't find any stories of them. I wanted to write something sweet but it didn't go the way I planned it and one night  
> this was all I could think about so I decided to write it down, and liked the way it turned out. 
> 
> This is my first time writting a fic (or completing it at least) so I hope it doesn't suck too much.

It was hard, of course it was hard. Seeing Takuya wear his heart on his sleeve  and offer it to Shin when he couldn't even take care of his own heart.  
  
Shin always noticed; when Takuya stared when he thought Shin was distracted and how he looked at him as if he were made of gold when in reality he was pure copper, or how his eyes glinted when Shin drapped an arm over his shoulders or held his hand.  
Shin didn't wanted to hurt him but he was already making his heart ache by simply pretending not to notice. Because that uncertainty held some hope in Takuya's heart, that maybe, just maybe Shin would love him as much as he did.  
And of course Shin loved him, who wouldn't when Takuya was always so sweet and funny, and always putting anyone's needs before his. So of course he loved Takuya, he just wasn't in love with him.  
  
He had seen it, the way Takuya fell in love, actually everyone had seen it but pretended not to because Takuya was always the one to try and fix others without expecting anything in return. He didn't deserve this pain.  
  
The younger had looked a little starry eyed towards Shin since they met, it wasn't a surprise to see him fall.  
But when Takuya laughed and latched on to Shin's arm, or when he was feeling homesick and searched for shelter in the older's arms it made his heart sink because Takuya could have so much better, but here he was, loving someone who didn't love him back.  
  
Until one night after practice, when they came tumbling back home exhausted and just before sunrise, and Takuya felt like the truth was going to crush his insides if he didn't said it outloud.  
  
Shin was already in bed when Takuya came back from washing up. His eyes were closed, finally drifting off when Takuya spoke.  
  
'Hyung,' he said in a hushed tone, as if a part of him didn't really wanted Shin to hear.  
  
Shin didn't open his eyes to reply with a simple hum of acknowledgement.  
  
'Hyung, I don't really know if youre listening, but there's something I need to get off my chest,' he said with a sigh. His bed creaking under his weight as he sat down.  
  
There was a long pause, and it was obvious what the younger wanted to say. Shin's heart started pounding, threatening to get out of his chest.  
  
'I- I like you. No, I'm in love with you, have been for a long time. And I don't know, you had probably already noticed, and I know you obviously don't feel the same but I-' he stopped midsentence to let out a bitter laugh, 'I'm sorry.'  
  
Shin didn't answer, didn't know how to, so he stayed silent. Thankful that he had decided to lie facing the wall instead of Takuya's side of the room.  
  
There was a long pause again as Takuya waited for a reply, 'of course you're asleep, it's been a long day. I'm sorry, hyung,' he said in a voice that sounded so sad, so fragile that Shin realized just how much his indifference hurt him.  
The light from Takuya's lamp disappeared, leaving them in complete darkness.  
  
Takuya's bed creaked again, signalling he had laid down and then silence. Minutes passed, maybe hours or maybe just seconds but time seemed to stretch out in the silence. Shin wondered if maybe Takuya had fell asleep when he heard sniffling from the other side if the room and there it was again, that sinking feeling in his chest that made it hard to breathe properly.  
  
That night he couldn't get any sleep, spending all night thinking how he could hurt his friend like that, how could he leave him suffer alone when he was supposed to take care of him like a good leader, like a good hyung, like a good friend.  
But what else could he do but watch as the younger ached when Shin couldn't offer him his heart because it was already in someone else's hands.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> omg I'm so sorry. This story sounded so good when I wrote but maybe it was the fact that it was 3 AM and dealing with my emotions. Probably. Anyways thank you for reading it.   
> (If anyone does read it)


End file.
